Chapter 192
is the one hundred and ninety-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary On the third day of Enji Todoroki's hospital stay, Recovery Girl visits to help with his recovery. Enji was able to keep his eye and avoid dying from his injuries and through surgery as well as Recovery Girl's healing; however, he is left with a large scar on the left side of his face. Enji and Hawks leave the hospital, and Hawks apologizes to Enji for his injuries. Enji says that his injuries are his responsibility only, and asks Hawks if their encounter with High-End was truly a coincidence. Hawks, flustered by Enji's question, attributes the attack to their high profile presence in the area. Hawks tells Enji to get some rest, and Enji leaves Hawks at the train station entrance. As Enji waves back to Hawks, Hawks recounts his meeting with the Hero Public Safety Commission about becoming a double agent to infiltrate the League. He also recounts an incident which led to the discovery of his powerful Quirk, when he saved a family from a motorway-speed car accident, even though he was only a young child at the time. Enji arrives home, where Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shoto are eating a meal. Fuyumi happily greets her father as he walks in, and congratulates him on his win against High-End. Shoto, whilst slurping soba, sarcastically compliments his dad's new scar. As Natsuo and Shoto continue to unenthusiastically slurp noodles in front of their dad, Fuyumi frantically reveals how they had all promised to welcome him home. Out loud, she tells Natsuo and Shoto that their father is trying to reflect on his past and show more concern for his family, and that they should hide their hatred for him as Enji voices he can hear her. Natsuo, unable to handle the tense situation, gets up to leave the room. Enji stops him and tells him that if he has something to say, he can just say it. Stirred on by this, Natsuo unleashes his feelings onto his dad. Natsuo tells Enji that even though his mother and sister have seemingly forgiven him, he sees that he is still the same person who neglected his children and left them to listen to their mother screaming and brother crying. Natsuo mentions their other sibling, Toya, and that just because Enji defeated a powerful villain, does not mean he has made up for what he has done. Natsuo continues to yell at Enji as Enji responds that he is going to face his past and atone for it. Disgusted and surprised, Natsuo leaves, thanking his sister for the food. Fuyumi panics, recounting the events that led up this moment and frantically telling Shoto that she was really happy at the progress she thought was being made. Shoto replies by telling Fuyumi that he had never seen Natsuo get emotional like that before. A recap of witness testimonies from the battle plays on the television, with focus given to a particular boy who screamed encouragement from the crowd that watched the battle, which led to the crowd cheering Enji to win. Enji remembers the boy, and realizes that the cheering and motivation he received meant a lot to him. Shoto tells his father that Endeavor the hero is amazing, but while he agrees with everything Natsuo said, he still wants to see what kind of dad Enji will become. Shoto also tells his dad that he understands that a small amount of encouragement can completely alter someone. Enji recalls his brief talk with Toshinori Yagi after his retirement, and strengthens his resolve to work towards the future of his family. He apologizes to Fuyumi and admits he used the wrong words with Natsuo just before. In Heights Alliance, Izuku Midoriya returns from training One For All, and is so tired that he falls asleep immediately upon reaching his room. He has a dream in which he sees visions of Nana Shimura and the previous users of One For All. He recognizes that this is similar to the vision he had during the U.A. Sports Festival, and is able to see the first user of One For All, All For One's brother. Quick References Chapter Notes *Endeavor's left eye is saved due to surgery and Recovery Girl's Quirk but he retains a scar. *Hawks' mission is top secret and he cannot disclose any info. *Natsuo confronts his father on his previous abusive nature and isolating Shoto from his siblings. **Natsuo mentions Endeavor was responsible for an unknown incident with his older brother, who is named Toya Todoroki. *Shoto states while he still has not forgiven his father, he acknowledges that he is changing. *Izuku has a dream about the origins of One For All. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 192 pl:Rozdział 192